Sueños
by benevolariddle
Summary: Hermione sueña con Draco Y él tiene el mismo sueño. Cada sueño es diferente y es la continuacion del anterior, como si llevasen una relacion onirica. dramione
1. Chapter 1

Sueños

Caminabamos por el lago tomados de la mano, cada segundo que pasaba era mejor que el anterior, a cada paso nos dirigíamos miradas fugases. Luego de un rato, volvimos al castillo y me acompaño hasta la entrada de la sala común de gryffindor, donde nos despedimos con un beso tierno cargado de amor, lo abracé, no quería que se vaya, pero ya era tarde. Me miro a los ojos, una mirada triste, como si no quisiera dejarme. Se dio media vuelta y se fue, desapareciendo por las escaleras. Nunca olvidaría esos ojos grises y tristes.

Me desperté de golpe, sudando, yo no podía haber soñado con él, no podía. YO? CON MALFOY? NUNCAAA! Simplemente es la persona que más odio sobre la tierra, que se da aires de grandeza cuando solo es un nenito de mamá, o mejor dicho de papá. Siempre que algo le pasa su última frase es: ya te la veras con mi padre, Mi padre va a mandarte a azkaban, mi padre esto y mi padre aquello, el nunca puedo hacer nada sin su padre a su lado. Draco Malfoy es un cobarde, un egocéntrico y… y muchas cosas más, nunca me enamoraría de alguien así.

Me levante de la cama yendo en dirección al cuarto de baño. Abrí la ducha, me desvestí y entre. El agua tibia haría que me olvide de ese sueño horrible que había tenido. Media hora después, Salí del baño y me encontré con Lavender y Parvati que ya estaban despiertas. Mientras me ponía el uniforme escuche palabras sueltas de su conversación, parecía que hablaban del hurón cobarde, coprotagonista de mi sueño. Ellas estaban completamente locas, creían que Malfoy era el hombre más magnifico del colegio. HOMBRE?? JAJAJA, NONO, PARA MI NO ERA MAS QUE UN NIÑO PETULANTE, LE FALTABA MUUUCHO PARA SER UN HOMBRE CON TODAS LAS LETRAS. Aunque si hablásemos sobre su físico quizá… NOOO, QUE HAGO YO PENSANDO EN ESO? ES UN PENDEJO INMADURO QUE NO PUEDO HACER NADA POR SI MISMO Y LO ODIO.

No quería seguir oyendo esa conversación, así que recogí mis cosas y bajo a la sala común. Allí ya me esperaban Harry y Ron, para ir juntos a desayunar. Ron estaba más lindo que de costumbre, creo que lo que más me atrae de él es su melena rojiza. No quiero decir que me guste Ron, sino que me gusta que sea pelirrojo. Sabía que a él yo le gustaba, pero nunca quise salir con el por temor a hacerle daño. Lo quería como a un hermano y no creía que iba a poder amarlo como otra cosa.

Bajamos al gran comedor, ya estábamos comiendo cuando escuchamos a Ginny gritando que la esperemos. Nunca entendí porque siempre que llegaba tarde nos decía que la esperemos, porque seguíamos allí sentados y no nos habíamos levantado aun. PRETENDE QUE LA ESPEREMOS SENTADOS EN LA MESA MIRANDO LA COMIDA SIN COMER PORQUE ELLA LLEGA A CUALQUIER HORA? No señor, yo no voy a morirme de hambre porque ella tarda una vida en arreglarse para que Harry lo note, cosa que nunca pasa.

Ginny está enamorada de él desde que tenía 11, Harry nunca la vio como algo más que la hermanita pequeña de Ron, pero ella no perdía la esperanza de que algún día se enamore de ella. Pero yo sabía que eso no iba a pasar, no hasta que cho chang termine el colegio. ALGUIEN PUEDE CREER ESO? EL FAMOSO HARRY POTTER ENAMORADO DE UNA CHINA, NO TENGO PROBELMA CON ELLO, SIMPLEMENTE EL PROBLEMA ES QUE NO ERA UNA CHINA LINDA SINO UNA FEA. Y LO PEOR DE ESO ES QUE ELLA SALIA CON CEDRIC DIGORY, QUE LE VEN? NO ES SEXY, NI LINDA, NI INTELIGENTE, NADA QUE PUEDA ATRAER A LOS HOMBRE, O QUISA… SI, DEBE SER QUE NO TIENE PROBLEMA CON TENER SEXO CASUAL CON CUALQUIERA. SI, ES ESO, SIN DUDA. Harry estaba atrás de ella desde hace dos años, cuando estábamos en cuarto. Y desde ahí, toda esperanza de Ginny debió desaparecer, pero no pasó, cada día se enamora más y más de él.

Ahora que la pequeña Weasley ya había terminado su desayuno, nos dirigimos a nuestras clases, la acompañamos al aula de Snape, que quedaba en las mazmorras y nos dirigimos al aula de adivinación. Era clase compartida con Slytherin, la primera vez que vería a Malfoy después de ese espantoso sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

Sueños 2

Harry, Ron y yo nos sentamos en la primera mesa de la izquierda, donde siempre nos sentamos. Unos minutos después de empezada la clase, llegó Malfoy y sus perritos falderos, Crabbe y Goyle. DEBERIAN DEJAR DE COMER ESOS DOS, DAN ASCO. Tomaron asiento en la mesa detrás de la nuestra, y empezaron a molestarnos con sus comentarios sobre el famoso Harry Potter, sobre la comadreja Weasley y sobre La sangre sucia Greanger. DEBERIAN CAMBIAR EL REPERTORIO, YA ME APRENDI SUS INSULTOS DE MEMORIA, EL HURONCITO ESTA CELOSO DE HARRY PORQUE LLAMA MAS LA ATENCION QUE EL, Y EL SE CREE MAS QUE HARRY POR ESTAR TODOS LOS DIAS CON UNA MUCHACHITA DEFERENTE DEL COLEGIO. Y con respecto a Ron y a mi puede que tenga razón, pero aun asi somos mil veces mejores que él.

Odio las clases de la profesora Trelawney. Desde que dijo que no servía para eso. YO? YO NO SIRVO? JUSTO ME LO VIENE A DECIR ELLA? QUE POR SU CULPA LOS PADRES DE HARRY ESTAN MUERTOS. ELLA NO SIRVE PARA NADA! ELLA NO SABE NADA! Pero aun así yo iba a sus clases porque no me gustaba no saber de algo, me gusta saber todo. Además si yo no iba a adivinación, quien iba a ayudar a Harry y Ron a aprobar? No que no sepan, pero hay que obligarlos a estudiar, y es más fácil para ellos si les explico cada tanto…

Mientras que yo pensaba en distintos insultos para Trelawney, la clase termino. El aula estaba vacía, solo quedaron un par de personas, mis amigos ya se habían ido por supuesto, son los primeros en salir corriendo cuando una clase termina. Cuando guardaba mis cosas, Malfoy se acerco a mi, se quedo pensativo y dijo algo que no alcancé a escuchar bien, creo que dijo "el sueño". EL SABE LO QUE SOÑE? NO PUEDE SER, A MENOS QUE ÉL HAYA HECHO QUE SUEÑE ESO. LO HABRA HECHO? LO CREO CAPAS DE CUALQUIER COSA, PERO HACER QUE YO SUEÑE CON EL, ES DEMASIADO, PORQUE EN EL SUEÑO EL ESTABA ENAMORADO DE MI TAMBIEN O NO? TENGO QUE AVERIGUARLO, TENGO QUE!!! El único problema es que no se me ocurría como.

Decidí olvidarme de ese hecho hasta que terminen las clases del día, después de ello ya lo pensaría. Igual me pareció muy rara la conducta de Malfoy, porque él también sale corriendo apenas finaliza la clase para molestar a Potter; pero esta vez se quedo hasta que todos se fueron para decirme dos palabras que no contenían insulto alguno y que por algún motivo no termino de decir lo que quería decir. Si alguien más hubiese estado allí, estaría tan sorprendido como yo. Salí del aula y mientras bajaba las escaleras los chicos me estaban esperando abajo. Me hicieron las preguntas de siempre como: "por qué tardaste tanto?","que te quedaste haciendo?" y yo siempre respondo "porque si" o "que les importa?". En si esas cosas eran rutinarias, mi vida era una rutina que se repetía todos los días. No había nada de asombroso, intente cambiarlo muchas veces pero no lo logré, así que decidí seguir así. Pero ahora se me presento algo que iba a cambiar aunque sea un par de días la rutina, tengo que averiguar porque Malfoy sabia del sueño y que fue lo que me quiso decir.

Hubo un par de clases más antes de la hora del almuerzo, ninguna que compartir con Slytherin por suerte, no soportaba las clases con ellos. Tuvimos las dos con Ravenclaw, Transformaciones e Historia de la magia. No paso nada interesante que contar sobre ello. Cuando terminaron me dirigí a la torre de Gryffindor para buscar las cosas para las clases de la tarde, me encontré con Ginny y fuimos al gran salón a almorzar. Me encantaban los almuerzos, la comida era riquísima, y no había nada que no me gustase, lo único malo es que no puedo comer tanto, primero porque me lleno fácil y segundo no querría terminar como Crabbe.

Ahora viene la parte más extraña del día, desde donde yo estaba sentada se veía la mesa de Slytherin, no porque me interesara pero en un momento sentí que alguien me miraba, no sé cómo explicar esa sensación, y miré hacia ahí, y el rubio oxigenado me estaba mirando, pero no con una mirada maligna, ni como si estuviese esperando para hacerme algo o insultarme, sino una mirada ausente, pensativa. Esta dicho algo le pasaba, no sé qué, pero algo es, estoy segura. AHHH QUE MIRE A OTRO LADO, ME ESTA IRRITANDO, NO SOPORTO QUE ME MIREN FIJAMENTEE! No aguante mas, comí rápido y me fui a caminar por el lago para no tener que soportarlo más, pero tendría que prepararme para las preguntas que me iban a hacer todos los gryffindors que conocía acerca de mi conducta.

Ya tenía las respuestas preparadas para que suenen espontaneas y no tener que decir nada sobre lo sucedido, no quería involucrar al Rubio en eso. Solo esperaba que no me pregunten algo inesperado. Me senté a la orilla del lago y me puse a leer el capitulo siguiente de Pociones para saber de qué hablaríamos en clase. No iban a sacarle puntos a mi casa por mi culpa, SNAPE SIEMPRE BUSCABA ESCUSAS PARA SACARNOS PUNTOS, PORQUE HABLAMOS, PORQUE NO HABLAMOS, PORQUE EL CIELO ESTA DESPEJADO, O PORQUE TIENE NUBES, NUNCA SE SABE PORQUE PERO YA SABIAMOS QUE NOS IBAMOS A IR CON MAS DE 50 PUNTOS MENOS. Alguien tendría que conseguirle una novia, quizá así se ocupara de otra cosa más que arruinarnos la vida.

Faltaba media hora para que comience, cuando Harry, Ron y Ginny vinieron a preguntarme sobre lo que paso.

-Por qué te fuiste asi? Qué pasó?-

-Nada Ginny, solo quería irme, no había terminado de estudiar y me fui para poder hacerlo- quien no creería eso? Yo la sabelotodo sin saber para una clase.

-uhh deberías dejar de estudiar en algún momento, herms.- Que les dije? Siempre creen eso.

-Vamos? Se nos hace tarde- y fuimos al castillo, despedimos a Ginny y nos dirigimos a las mazmorras.

Las mazmorras eran húmedas y oscuras, definitivamente me alegraba no ser una slytherin, porque tendría que vivir allí. Harry y Ron se sentaron al final del aula y yo, como no me gusta pasar desapercibida, me senté delante de todo. El único problema fue que no pensé en que era la clase favorita de Malfoy y que tendría que sentarme con él, porque siempre se sienta en la primera fila, y solo había un lugar disponible, a mi lado.

Snape explicaba un trabajo que tendríamos que hacer en equipos que él dijera, ODIO QUE HAGA ESO, SIEMPRE ME TOCA CON ALGUIEN QUE NO SABE NADA Y TERMINO HACIENDO TODO YO Y REGALANDOLE NOTA A OTRO. Por sorteo tendríamos que elegir una poción y tendríamos un plazo de 3 meses para hacerla. Tendríamos que buscar los ingredientes por nuestra cuenta, y contaría como 50 % de nuestra nota final. Mi equipo fue el peor de todos, me tocó con el que más quería y a la vez que menos quería. Es decir, Malfoy, sabía mucho de pociones, Snape no podría ponerle baja nota por ser su alumno favorito y a mí tampoco, pero no quería tener que trabajar con el porqué como ya sabrán LO ODIO! Luego en el sorteo nos toco la poción más complicada pero que yo ya había hecho cuando estaba en segundo año, La Poción Multijugos. No me resultaría difícil.

Acá fue donde empezó mi plan, tendría muchas formas de averiguar lo que necesitaba de Malfoy.

Cuando terminaron todas las clases del día, había quedado en encontrarme con Malfoy en la biblioteca para hacer la poción, necesitábamos prepararla lo antes posible, porque como dije nos dieron un plazo de 3 meses y la poción tarda 1 mese en hacerse y durante los días de semana no podríamos hacer nada ya que tenemos que estudiar. Tenemos que averiguar donde se consigue cada ingrediente y tenemos que decidir quién va por cada uno. El tema es que malfoy y yo nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo en nada.

Cuando llegue a la biblioteca Malfoy ya estaba allí. Me sente a su lado.

-llegaste tarde, sangre sucia- Como les dije, no cambia el repertorio.

-ya harta que siempre digas lo mismo, hagamos esto sin insultos, te parece? Asi va a ser menos problemático para ambos. Sin hechizos ni insultos contra el otro durante el tiempo que nos lleve hacer esto, si?- más vale que funcione porque si no no voy a poder aguantarlo durante 3 meses.

-no voy a poder molestarte durante tres meses? No acepto nada de eso- Que inmaduro que es, ahora de seguro está pensando en llamar a su papito para que venga a hacer un trato por él.

-que te parece si no nos insultamos mientras trabajamos y el resto del tiempo sigue igual? No creo que quieras desaprobar pociones y eso es lo que va a pasar si las cosas siguen igual.

-Trato hecho, Sangre Sucia-

-como?

-Trato hecho, Granger. – se retracto, jajaja un Malfoy retractándose, algo nunca antes visto.

-Así me gusta, Malfoy. Entonces necesitamos el libro donde este explicado paso a paso la poción multijugos y averiguar donde se consigue cada ingrediente.


End file.
